Notes (Chapter 3)
Notes (Main Page) Chapter 3 (Main Page) Chapter 3 Notes *''The Four Witnesses'' (ticket) *Sign near the coffin *Tarot cards *Sign at the sewer entrance *Note in the sewers *Little Cattie’s journal *Inscription on the mausoleum *Passage about the naiad *''Unexplored Places of the Empire'' *''The Search for Simurg'' *Letter from Kaufmann The Four Witnesses (ticket) (top) At the beginning of the chapter, Devitt found this ticket in his pocket. He said, "I wonder how it got in my pocket?" The ticket depicted four people standing against a red background. One person's head had been scratched out. The ticket was stamped "No 4", which may imply that Devitt was the fourth witness. Devitt used the ticket to gain admission to the theatre at the end of the chapter. The theatre had four statues on the roof, which were apparently of the same four people (though standing in a different order). See also * Graduation photograph (Chapter 2) * Photograph of three people (Chapter 4) * Father Ernest's note (Season One Collector's Edition) * Theatrical poster (Chapter 8) Sign near the coffin (top) When Devitt escaped from the coffin, this sign was hanging on a nearby wall. : Eyes close, ears muffle, and voices hush in the land that loves silence. See also *The novelist's tale (Collector's Edition Season 1) *''The Book of Birds'' (Chapter 6) *The sign on the schoolhouse (Chapter 7) Tarot cards (top) Devitt came across a Tarot card reader who told him his fortune. TarotDeadStar.png|The Dying Star TarotMask.png|The Mask TarotPuppet.png|The Puppet TarotScream.png|The Scream TarotWanderer.png|The Walker : The Dying Star. You lost your guide. You follow the stream but do not know where it goes. You think you have escaped, but actually you are getting closer and closer… : The Mask. Empty eyes stare at you and a voiceless mouth calls you. Its lips twist and snarl with what it has seen, what is still to be seen. You think it is a stranger’s face but it is your own. : The Puppet. Threads, hanging from an immense hand of dust, converge upon a single point, your mind, where memories, oblivions and shadows cluster as one. It is your friend and foe; your home and your prison. : The Scream. It begs you to escape. Mute, it shrieks your lost name, sharp, painful and burning. Its voice is one you know. : The Walker. You have embarked upon a great journey but this path has been walked by you before. You step in your own footprints inside a circle of fire. Sign at the sewer entrance (top) : You may keep my miserable kingdom, you may keep my spike encrusted jewels. Stay there as you will, and stare into my eyes. I am a shadow's shadow and will not disappoint. Note in the sewers (top) Devitt found this note lying in the sewers. : I mustn't fall asleep. I hear them crawling, I hear them gnawing. Rats. Too many of them. They know I'm here. I mustn't fall asleep. They stalk me, coming closer and closer. I can see their blood red eyes glimmering in the darkness. I mustn't fall asleep. Little Cattie’s journal (top) Devitt found this journal lying on a bed near Little Cattie. : March 8, 1843 : I'm exhausted. Father made me rehearse today for 8 hours. By the end, the music wavered with his trembling hands. It's still a long time for the day of the show but he insisted that everything must be perfect. "One more song," he said, over and over. : March 21, 1843 : Father got really mad at me and he started to shout when, after many hours of rehearsal, I said that I wanted to get out and play a little bit in the street. More and more he is obsessed with rehearsing; with concerts; with perfection. : April 3, 1843 : Am I not the one who earns the money to feed us? Am I not the one people come from all over to see and admire? Is my name not the one printed on all the posters? My name! The dolls for sale at the theatre entrance, they have my likeness, my dress, and my beautiful hair! I should be the one who makes the decisions! : April 21, 1843 : One more song. Yes, one more. A last song for you, Papa. See also *Little Cattie Inscription on the mausoleum (top) Devitt found this inscription engraved on the wall of the mausoleum. : Here lies an Angel. Great pity must be felt for those who did not hear her. Pity, for those not blessed by her naïve grace; not shaken by her heavenly voice, trembling their souls into divine ascendance. Here lies Daphne. God rest her soul. Daphne is also mentioned in a book in the bookshop. See also *Violin player *Passage about the naiad *Cemeteries Passage about the naiad (top) Devitt found this passage near the front of the bookshop. : With the help of River, the naiad Daphne : hid from Sun in the shadowy mists. : She changed her skin for strong bark : so her heart was forever concealed, : her dance frozen in the rustle of a thousand leaves. This may be the same Daphne who was buried in the mausoleum and became a tree. See also * Inscription on the mausoleum wall Unexplored Places of the Empire (top) Devitt found this book in the bookshop. A patron said that the tall, red haired man had been reading it. : The Place of the Eternal Fog: : Also known as Zhai-La, it is a unique bay in the East of Baleshwar, near the jungles of Bengala. It is surrounded by tall, snow-capped mountains. Usually covered in mist, the waters of the bay are very dangerous and rarely visited. See also *The Veil *Shadowbook reader *Mysterious man The Search for Simurg (top) A page with the song "The Search for Simurg" was apparently torn out of the book “The Songs of Zhai-La.” Devitt found it in the branches of the tree. : First into the wind, : they sought for the King. : But lost were the birds; : they wept in suffering : And flew to the sea, : compelled by a need. : They found there silence; : their quest was complete. See also * The Simurg Letter from Kaufmann (top) This note appeared at the end of the chapter. No context was provided. : Dearest Herr Doctor Wakefield, : If you are reading this then you have followed my instructions to arrive at the agreed upon address. Good! : I apologise that I could not accompany you immediately; my own investigations have demanded a certain unanticipated degree of attention. : I have determined that your patient, Devitt, is in serious trouble. I will contact you with more information post-haste. In the meantime, discretion is of the utmost importance! : Your friend, Johan Kaufmann See also *Wakefield *Kaufmann Category:Notes Category:Notes & Letters Category:The Four Witnesses